playhouse_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Tales of Friendship
Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Tales of Friendship is a 1999 American direct-to-video live action/animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation as a prequel to Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. It was also released to help promote the syndicated television series, Sing Me a Story with Belle, for which a live-action Belle tells stories from Disney cartoons such as The Wise Little Hen, The Three Little Pigs, Morris the Midget Moose and Hansel and Gretel with Belle narrating. The film stars Lynsey McLeod who continues portraying Belle in live-action form.12 It also stars Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, David Ogden Stiers, and Jerry Orbach who reprise their roles as Belle, Beast, Cogsworth, and Lumiere, respectfully, in the animated form, in the short film, Mrs. Potts' Party. The film was released on August 17, 1999. Synopsis Belle's narration Belle owns and works at her music and bookstore in France. A group of children walk into the store eager to hear Belle's stories, as she is noted to be a great storyteller. Belle agrees to tell a story, but the gang also play games and learn some simple lessons about life. Belle narrates two Disney cartoons, Morris the Midget Moose and Hansel and Gretel, while the children help Belle clean the bookstore. She also reads The Wise Little Hen and The Three Little Pigs, but Shawn and Harmony will not help make chili for the group. Along the way, Belle adds music and interacts with the children. Mrs. Potts' Party During the film, an episode planned for a Beauty and the Beast television show premiered at the end titled Mrs. Pott's Party. In animation, Belle is still living in the Beast's castle while the enchanted spell was still happening. One day, Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed due to dreadful weather, and Belle decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her. Belle has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure by this point. During preparations for the party, Belle and her friends have to avoid waking up the sleeping Beast. Beast spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof and needs his sleep. However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way. The two argue and compete over the tasks of composing music, choosing Mrs. Pott's favorite flowers, and choosing the flavors of the cake that will be served at the party. Two oven mits, Chaud (the red mit) and Tres (the blue mit), also take part in the argument, as they each side with one of the rivals. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempt to sabotage one another's decisions has consequences. The baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumiere and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression, and the sun finally shines again. Everyone learns the power of cooperation and compromises. This animated short was released in 2003 as a part of Belle's Magical World. The episodes in that film were also from the same television show that was later scrapped. Cast Live-action * Lynsey McLeod - Belle * Shawn Pyfrom - Shawn * Kirsten Storms - Kirsten * Natalie Trott - Natalie * Hampton Dixon - Hampton * Jennefer Jesse - Jennefer * Julie Vanlue - Julie * Jim Cummings - Lewis (puppet) * Christine Cavanaugh - Carroll (puppet) Animated * Paige O'Hara - Belle * Robby Benson - The Beast * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth * Jerry Orbach - Lumiere * Gregory Grudt - Chip * Anne Rogers - Mrs. Potts * Jo Anne Worley - Armoire the Wardrobe * Frank Welker - Sultan the Footstool * Jim Cummings - Webster, Chef Bouche, Tubaloo, Big Book * Jeff Bennett - Crane, Frappe * Rob Paulsen - LePlume, Tres * April Winchell - Chandeleria, Chaude, Concertina * Jeff Conover - Harmony Category:1999 films Category:1990s animated films Category:Musical films Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Live-action films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoon films Category:Hybird films Category:Direct-To-Video films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Playhouse Disney films